


The Cover Up

by KROWRIM



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Mystery Lover, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KROWRIM/pseuds/KROWRIM
Summary: Ren makes a mistake that his team catches. They now have questions on who Ren's secret lover is.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	The Cover Up

**Author's Note:**

> a nice and simple one shot. Nothing too exciting. Just for shits and giggles.

Ren didn't expect his morning to start off like this. He had slept in for an extra hour even though he knew he had everyone coming by to hang out. They had nothing really pressing going on so they had free time. He wished he had woken up earlier and got ready. Instead the group walked in on his waking up shirtless and tired. He didn't even realize they were there until Ryuji made their presence known. That brings up to the present. Ren sitting on the couch while his team all looked down at him holding various pieces of evidence.

Futaba was first. She was holding his phone and was currently scrolling through the messages in an attempt to find their suspect. Ren was tricky though. He tends to flirt with everyone which always made it hard to tell if he was in a relationship with anyone. It also didn't help that he had a habit of deleting texts he didn't want anyone to find. He was crafty, that was no surprise. What was a surprise was the fact that any text within the last 24 hours had been deleted. Even the call log.

Haru was holding a makeup pallet. It was his. He had confessed. This was surprising to everyone but he made it a point to tell them that he wasn't cross dressing. Something about Lola shooting down the idea when he jokingly suggested it. She recognized it as a pretty good pallet which was interesting to her. It was foreign. It was also his skin color. She would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous. It was a good pallet.

Yusuke held a piece of paper with a picture and some writing. "To my Joker" it had read. It wasn't anything great in his opinion but it was pretty decent. The picture was of Ren himself. A portrait which was of him staring off at something. It was detailed in every curl. There was a heart around it which was bit too cheesy for Yusuke but he had to appreciate the raw emotion it seemed to reveal.

Ann was holding a lipstick tube. Red. Really red. It was a different brand than the pallet which raised some eyebrows until Ren explained that it wasn't his. It also matched the mark they had seen on his shoulder earlier. He had wiped it off leaving only a light red mark. Ann was almost tempted to actually try the lipstick herself but retrained herself until they could find out what was going on.

Ryuji was holding the most telling piece of evidence. A bra. A pink bra. This was the only thing that made Ren blush. Of course it didn't help that Ryuji kept looking at it like a middle schooler checking our their teacher. He had found it tied up in the blankets next to the bed seemingly lost after the night before. Ren couldn't come up with an excuse for this one so he instead allowed Ryuji to mess with it.

Sumire was looking at Ren's marks in amazement. They looked like nothing she had ever seen before. She wasn't as innocent as one would think thanks to Kasumi kind of corrupting her mind with magazines she had found at the red light district. Though the marks looked so fresh and so, well, it looked like whoever left them latched on and refused to let go. Was painful the right word? OK so she didn't have any experience with this stuff but it looked, fun?

Makoto was holding, Morgana. The poor cat probably knew the most about what was going on besides Ren and his mystery woman. Of course Morgana denied any knowledge of what had happened which wasn't a lie. Ren had asked him to stay with Futaba for the night since he was having company over. Of course he didn't know who which wasn't a satisfactory answer for the red eyed girl.

Ren was just sitting on the couch. He was wearing a shirt and while that was covering his chest, it didn't cover his neck which was still lined with marks. His hair was still a mess and he wasn't wearing his fake glasses. He knew that this wasn't a good position to be in. They had caught him with his pants down. Well, if they had shown up last night then they would have literally caught him with his pants down. He supposed he was lucy enough.

"So, do you feel like explaining yourself?" Makoto asked.

Ren just played with his thumbs and shrugged. Did he really have to explain himself? He was his own man! He deserved his privacy. Well, has much privacy that he could have with Futaba. Granted he knew that they were only concerned but still. Come on guys. Well, at least he could have some fun. He leaned back against the couch and smirked. Maybe he would explain himself. 

"I had a visitor last night. We were intimate." He explained nonchalantly.

All the girls were blushing while Ryuji was standing there with his jaw hanging. Yusuke was just focused on the picture slowly getting more and more attached to it. He folded it and quietly slid it into his pocket making sure no one was paying attention.

"I-intimate?!" Ann stuttered.

"Intimate. Made love. Sex. Get the picture?" He clarified.

Everyone was shocked at his bluntness. All the evidence was there. There was no other explanation. Ann took the makeup pallet from Haru and noticed that it was well used. This wasn't the first time either.

"DUDE! WHO WAS IT WITH?!" Ryuji asked as he grabbed his friend's collar.

So many options. So many possibilities. He needed to know. He needed to know!

"Was it the doc? The fortune teller? That one shogi chick?! Who damnit?!" He asked as he shook his friend around.

Everyone seemed surprised by the list. They knew Ren had a bunch of people who helped him and the Thieves but they didn't know just how many women there were. Ren noticed this and his smirk grew.

"Maybe. Maybe it was the reporter or the maid." Ren teased.

Futaba looked like she was about to faint while Ren was having the time of his life. He laughed at everyone's response.  
\-----------  
The sun had set and everyone was heading home. Ren had finally got them to drop the subject and the rest of the day went by pretty quick despite the awkward tension over the whole ordeal. Ren watched his team leave one by one until it was just him and one other. Haru made sure that everyone was gone before she walked over and kicked Ren in his shin earning a hiss of pain.

"What was that for?" He asked innocently.

"The maid? Really?" She pouted.

Ren smirked as he pulled her down to his lap. He planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Sorry but they were going to find out. You left your lipstick and your bra hon." He scolded.

Haru blushed and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry. I was in a rush this morning." She apologized.

Ren just chuckled at his adorable girlfriend before looking over at the makeup palet long since forgotten on the table in front of the TV.

"I didn't have time to cover it up so I'm part of the blame to." He assured her.

Ren looked down at the fluffy haired girl and smirked as he allowed himself to fall back onto the bed earning him a yelp of surprise. He continued to hold her close which she didn't protest.

"Though next time you could help me out by keeping it below the neck." He teased.

Haru got her payback pretty quick when Ren felt her teeth dig into his neck. He smiled as he flipped them over so that he was on top.

"So you want to play?" He whispered.

Haru just gave a smirk that rivaled his.

"If you can keep up."


End file.
